


Internal Battlefield

by little_werewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is from the amazing song "So cold" by Ben Cocks

Sometimes you wake up in the morning and you know your life is going to change. Or you wake up, and you think everything is going to be as it has been before. And as the day goes by, you realise that nothing is like it should be. Eventually finding yourself spiraling down a path you have never expected. When your body decides to go on a crash course, and all you can do is to stare, nod and beg for it not to be the end of the world. 

It’s that moment where time stops running. 

You watch from afar as your life stumbles out of your control, and all you can do is to hold on to the ride as best as you can. Nothing gets better, and you come to realise that there are things you will have to start dealing with now. The chronic pain, the numbness, the worry of not having any kind of control. 

Eventually the medication starts to help but life doesn’t get any easier. While you adapt to life, life around you doesn’t adapt as well. Running after the finish line, and seeing it become further and further away from you. People you have trusted, turning their backs on you. After all that’s how society works, and the weakest link gets thrown out on the street. So instead, you adapt to it.

Time goes on again, without you realising it. 

When finally life calms down, the adapting has stopped and you know what to look out for. It’s that moment where realisation hits hard. It crumbles you like you have been beaten with it around the head. It’s not subtle, it comes with such a full force that you can not ignore. 

Curling up in a corner is not an option, and instead you stand up straight, to deal with it. Because the weakest link will be torn down, and while your body definitely feels like it, your mind still has the power to fight on.

Because I am still standing on my own two feet, and nothing will break me down.


End file.
